Puri Puri ala LSK
by amy.mercury
Summary: kisah princess princess dalam balutan karakter Legend of Sun Knight (baca profilku juga ya)


Disclaimer : Yu Wo Laoshi untuk karakter dan Mikiyo Tsuda untuk setting cerita dan lokasi

_ A DAY BEFORE THE DAY

"Kau menyadari masalah yang sedang kita hadapi saat ini kan?"

"Hum, jangan khawatir saudara sepupuku yang baik, aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Selama kau melakukan semua permintaanku tanpa kurang suatu apapun."

"Kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Hei, anak baru itu akan datang besok kan?"

"Kau?!" Teriak pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa sembari mendadak beranjak berdiri menatap saudara sepupunya yang berdiri dekat jendela dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau berencana memilih anak baru itu? Kau, tidak mungkin tidak melihat fotonya kan?! Dia tidak dapat melakukan tugas itu."

"Jangan khawatir, dia jauh lebih baik dari yang bisa kita harapkan, sepupuku," ucap sang ketua OSIS sambil tersenyum lebar. "Mengingat kita tidak mungkin menurunkan Demos dari jabatannya, karena semua rumor yang sudah beredar itu, fufufufufu," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ah, ya, semua rumor yang beredar itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan semua siswa sekolah ini sampai membuat rumor semacam itu," ucap Leithe sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari sekolah khusus laki-laki macam ini?" tanya sang ketua OSIS dengan wajah bosan. "Itu sebabnya tradisi ini bisa berjalan turun temurun dan terus menerus sejak sekolah ini didirikan."

"Apapun rencanamu, kuharap semua bisa kau lakukan secepatnya karena Ceo sudah mendatangiku dan mengancam akan berhenti melakukan tugasnya jika Demos tidak membantunya atau kita memberinya orang baru. Dan aku juga membutuhkan Luca untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum besok," ujar Leithe sambil menutup pintu.

"Luca, kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Leithe? Jika kau berhasil menyelesaikan tugasmu sebelum jam malam, aku akan memberimu satu tamparan dan jika kau sudah menyelesaikannya sebelum jam pulang sekolah tanpa melakukan kesalahan perhitungan, aku akan memberimu tiga kali lipat." Ucap Grisia sambil mengeluarkan kipas miliknya dan menatap bendahara OSIS nya yang sejak tadi digantung terbalik oleh Grisia di ruangannya.

BRUAK!

"Sudah cukup!" terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan keras diikuti suara teriakan Ceo.

"Jika kau tidak segera memberiku partner baru atau membuat Demos melakukan tugasnya, AKU BERHENTI!"

Grisia melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4.45 sore dan melihat kearah Ceo sambil tersenyum.

"Kau akan melakukan tugasmu dengan baik hari ini, kuharap…." sambut Grisia sambil tersenyum ketika menyadari Ceo masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Ceo memutar matanya menanggapi ucapan sang ketua OSIS.

"Aku sudah mengajukan proposal ini sejak dua minggu lalu, apa yang membuatmu begitu lama menyelesaikan masalah ini? Aku tidak bercanda saat aku bilang aku akan berhenti."

"Jangan khawatir Ceo-kun, kau hanya perlu melakukan 3 hal untukku dank au akan mendapat partner baru, segera."

Ceo menatap wajah Grisia untuk menemukan kebohongan dalam ucapannya, tapi tidak peduli sang ketua OSIS berbohong atau tidak, tidak ada seorangpun di dalam lingkungan sekolah yang bisa membuat Grisia Sun mengakui kebohongannya kecuali sepupunya, Leithe Judgement.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Grisia berjalan perlahan menuju sofa dan duduk santai. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali melihat kearah jarum jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4.55 sore

"Sebentar lagi Luca akan segera kemari, jadi aku tidak akan lama. Pertama, selesaikan tugasmu hari ini dan hari-hari berikutnya dengan baik. Kedua, bantu aku membuat calon partnermu bersedia menjadi partnermu. Dan ketiga, pastikan kau mengajarinya dengan baik."

Ceo memandangi Grisia dengan tatapan bingung,"Kau sudah menemukan calon? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Siapa calon partnerku? Ah, kau berencana menjadikan Elmainary…"

"Bukan dia," potong Grisia."Calon partnermu adalah anak pindahan baru yang akan masuk mulai besok pagi. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya, tapi tugas mengajarinya menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Deal or no deal."

"Ah, ketua OSIS, jangan mengkhawatirkan hal semacam itu. Storm akan memastikan anak baru itu akan menerima tugas ini dan mengajarinya dengan sangat baik," ucap Storm dengan suara feminim sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dan disusul dengan Luca yang bergegas menerobos masuk ruang OSIS dengan seragam yang melekat dibadannya akibat keringat. "Aku sudah menyerahkannya kepada Leithe."

"Yah, tapi aku masih harus menunggu Leithe memastikan kau menyelesaikan perhitunganmu dengan benar."


End file.
